


phan disney au

by itsmyusualphannie (itsmyusualday)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Rapunzel Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, phan disney au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmyusualday/pseuds/itsmyusualphannie
Summary: dan and phil are in a disney princess universe, but dan won't cooperate. how rude.





	1. cinderella

“Come on Dan, you’re supposed to play along,” Phil insisted.

“Don’t wanna,” Dan said stubbornly. “This is ridiculous. I don’t want to dance. And this blue shirt is stupid.” He yanked at the silk sleeves.

“ _Dan_ ,” Phil complained. “It’s almost midnight and we haven’t even danced yet. You’re going to have to leave soon.”

“What if I don’t?” Dan huffed. “No one can make me leave. I’ll just magically go back to my comfortable raggedy clothes; that doesn’t mean I have to go.”

Phil gestured wildly at the ballroom that they were standing in. “You’re supposed to follow the story!” he exclaimed.

“Don’t wanna,” said Dan again. He trudged away from the people waltzing around them, heading for the garden so he could just avoid everyone. Phil went after him, still trying to convince him to dance before the clock struck midnight.


	2. sleeping beauty

Dan woke suddenly, a warmth fading from his lips and a shadow receding from him. He bolted upright, whipping his gaze all around. There was someone standing by his bed - a tall, dark-haired stranger with a noble presence and a sword strapped to his side.

Dan glared at him. “Did you just kiss me?”

The man looked taken aback. “Uh...yeah, I - I mean, yes. To wake you from the spell.”

“You _kissed_ me?”

“Er, yes. To break the spell.”

“ _Did I consent_?” Dan shrilled.


	3. beauty and the beast

“Wow,” said Dan. “You’re not a giant hairy beast anymore.”

Phil nodded excitedly. “My true form is revealed! I’m actually a handsome prince. And all of those random houseplants are actually servants!”

“You’re not a giant hairy beast anymore,” Dan said again.

Phil hesitated. “Why do you sound disappointed?”

Dan pouted. “Make it grow back, I liked it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dan is a furry


	4. rapunzel

“Daniel, Daniel, throw down your rope!”

Dan glanced up from his book upon hearing the voice echoing outside his window. He considered it, then went back to his novel.

“I’m here to rescue you!” said the voice.

Dan sighed. “Go away!” he called back.

There was a long pause, then, “I am Prince Philip of Lancashire! I have come to save you from this tower!”

“Ugh,” said Dan. He tossed his book to the side and plodded over to the window, poking his head out and staring at the speck of a prince far below.  
“Go away!” Dan bellowed. “I’m perfectly happy here reading my books! I don’t want to be rescued.”

Another long pause. “Well,” came a reply. “What kind of books do you have up there?”

Dan considered. “All sorts,” he eventually called down.

“Can I come up and read with you?” the prince asked. “It’s boring down here.”

Dan shrugged and tossed the rope out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [itsmyusualphannie.tumblr.com](https://itsmyusualphannie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
